Doomed Vega
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Trina tricked Jade so she could talk to her; the older Vega is either very brave or very stupid or maybe even both but by risking her life she is doing Tori a big favor, she just hopes to live to tell the tale, Jori fic.


_**Doomed Vega**_

_**Synopsys: Trina tricked Jade so she could talk to her; the older Vega is either very brave or very stupid or maybe even both but by risking her life she is doing Tori a big favor, she just hopes to live to tell the tale, Jori fic.**_

_**Author Notes: Well not much to say about this story other than I'm surprised it hasn't been done before, I know Trina and Jade don't exactly see eye to eye but so many Jori fics seem to sometimes ignore that despite Trina's bitchy and narcissistic nature she still loves her little sister to death and looks out for her, one of the few examples was in "Begging on your knees" which inspired this fic.**_

_**I sure hope I gave the characters justice, well Trina at the very least because she sure as hell is hard to write for.**_

_**Also if there are any Invader Zim fan out there I'm sure you can all guess the parody behind this fic's twisted title.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dan owns the show I own squat.**_

* * *

Trina popped her head from around the corner just above the stairs. A knowing smile grew across her lips as she began to descend the stairs.

She knew if there was any time to take the opportunity it was now. She was home alone, with both of her parents at work and Tori out with Cat, there was no better timing to go on with her plan. She'd managed to convince the small red head to take the younger Vega out for the day. It had worked in Trina's favor well, though she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for deceiving people to get what she wanted, though what she was doing would result well not for her but for her little sister.

Trina told Cat that there was a play of the Lion King in town and knowing the younger girl's love for the movie obviously she would want to go to and see the play, she bought the tickets telling the redhead to take Tori with her so she would "have a friend to have fun with." Knowing full well that her sister just didn't have it in her to say no to Cat.

That was phase one of her plan. Phase two involved something a bit more insidious. Taking, or rather _"borrow"_ Tori's phone.

_"Sounds better than stealing"_ Trina thought sardonically.

The older girl had such device in her grasp. Tori had gone nuts trying to find it just before Cat showed up to drag her along to see the play. She didn't get the chance to finish searching and in the end Trina contemplated lending her hers with excuse to cut Tori's search short so as to not miss the play.

"I'm doing it for you baby sis"

Phase three involved something that could be narrowed down right suicidal in some people's eyes.

In _**most **_people's eyes.

"Ok that's not helping" Trina assured herself.

_**Texting Jade West**_ was the final stage and boy was Trina scared to do it. Things could go horribly wrong if the actress figured Trina's plan out.

With a weary sigh she looked up Jade's phone. Trina was surprised to find a rare picture of her sister's girlfriend smiling during her search. Smiling suited the actress more than she knew.

Trina made a mental note to bring up the subject one day to the raven haired girl as she began to text her.

_**Hey Jade.**_

She didn't wait long for a reply.

_**Well look who it is.**_

Trina could sense the sarcasm right then and there. She didn't understand what Tori found so endearing about the girl.

_**What? Is Cat's driving you nuts already?**_

Trina cursed; she should have figured Tori would blab about the play to Jade, she was her girlfriend after all. She had gone through all the trouble to start this; she was going to finish it. The so called diva replied in a way only her sister would.

_**JADE don't be mean, Cat's your best friend you know.**_

A few seconds later the Goth replied.

_**And your my girlfriend but you aren't getting any special treatment, so why should Cat?**_

The older Vega was not exactly knowledgeable in Tori's interaction with Jade but she had to text things right otherwise things would go to hell.

_"What do I write back? Come on Trina think, THINK"_

_**"Vega?"**_

She really should have paid more attention when the young couple was arguing, then maybe she could have had a better response prepared, instead she decided to play the whiny Tori card.

Trina pushed the buttons of the cell phone like her life depended on it hoping, begging anyone out there to give her a break.

_**Jade, Robbie wanted to see the play too and we all know how much he is into Cat. I'm just giving them a little room. You never know, they could be the next us.**_

_"Please believe the lie."_ Trina worried her bottom lip as she awaited a reply form Jade.

_**Ugh you are just too hopelessly romantic Vega, do you know that?**_

Trina raised her eyebrows in surprised. "She actually thinks I'm Tori?" she scoffed in disbelief. "Either I'm good at mimicking Tori or Jade is too trusting towards her."

Getting over her shock, Trina quickly typed a reply.

_**Aww come on you know you love it when I'm like that.**_

_**Only when we're having sex Vega**_, was Jade's quick reply.

Trina couldn't help but grimace at that_. "Too much information there."_

_**Speaking of which how about we do some exercise since you bailed on Cat?**_

The older girl supported her sister, there was no doubt about that, but Trina felt ill at the images Jade was unwittingly putting in her mind.

She forced the images away and willed herself to continue with the charade.

_**I didn´t bail on Cat, I just wanted to give them sometime, who knows he might get lucky.**_

_**Right and that sister of yours might get some talent when hell freezes over.**_

Trina had to count backwards from 10 so as to not start typing insults at the other girl, getting angry was not going to help her baby sister, so after she was calm enough she typed yet again.

_**Must you keep insulting Trina?**_

_**Yes.**_

_"You're doing this for Tori, you're doing this for Tori, you're doing this for Tori,"_ she reminded herself.

_**That's another thing, you keep calling me Vega and you call my sister by her name. Why do you do that?**_

_**Because I wasn´t about to call you Bambi.**_

Trina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_**That makes no sense!**_

_**Your eyes are brown it makes perfect sense**_.

Trina smiled wickedly right then and there, she just thought of the perfect way to mess with Jade.

_**Do you call Trina by her name because you like her more than me?**_

_**VEGA WHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DISGUSTING MENTAL IMAGE YOU JUST GAVE ME?! YOU WANT TO GIVE NIGHTMARES?!**_

Trina couldn't help but giggle.

_**Considering you gave me nightmare before I'd I'm simply returning the favour.**_

That was ironically the only honest thing Trina had said to Jade since they'd started texting.

_**Well I'll be. Vega has a cruel side, I like it, now I want to get rid of those disturbing mental images you gave me so how about a booty call?**_

The older girl rolled her eyes.

_**As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid we can't. Trina's home**_.

_**Since when has that ever stopped you Vega? **_Jade wrote back.

Here the older teen's face paled _"They've been doing it while when I'm home?!" _she thought _"I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing that!"_

_**Is little Vega afraid we'll get caught?**_

Trina frowned, thinking what Tori would tell her psychotic girlfriend in this situation. After several seconds, she gave a weak reply, not because she didn't know what to reply but because knowing her sister, Tori would eventually say something that would imply she was insecure about herself.

_**JADE, I'm beginning to think you only want me for sex!**_

Trina felt weird by just typing that.

_**Ugh, not this again, Vega for the last fucking time I will not say the L word it's unnecessary.**_

Trina raised an eyebrow, "So you never have told Tori you love her?" She frowned at that. She recalled a couple of times Tori was upset with Jade and complained about it was probably just one sided. Trina asked much about it, but she was always confused about what Tori had meant by that. Now that Trina knew, she understood why Tori felt like that. Had she told Jade she loved her and Jade didn't return it?

The older teen was not exactly surprised since the Goth was not one to show any kind of positive emotions but she couldn't help but feel something akin to anger, after all these months not once has Tori received an "I love you" from her girlfriend.

It just wasn't right. It was obvious that Tori loved Jade, so why couldn't Jade return the feeling?

She was going to find out.

_**Whether you do or don't say it, you can't just pretend that feeling doesn't exist, it's not healthy!**_

_**And who are you to tell me what's healthy or not?**_

This pissed off Trina, just because she was tolerant of Jade didn't mean she was about to let her treat her little sister terribly.

_**You know what? Forget it, if you want to continue being a gank go ahead. I tolerate you because I love you, if you can't return the feeling by telling me those three simple little words, sooner or later this relationship will deteriorate and I don't want that Jade. I don't want that at all, the question here is, do you?**_

Without a second thought Trina puts her sister's phone down on the kitchen's counter, it was kind of aggravating talking to the younger _scarier_ teen. Frankly she didn't know what Tori saw in her and more importantly she was beginning to question her sanity by even attempting to talk to this girl; face to face.

Trina wearily put a hand over her eyes, her plan was simple, trick Jade into getting her to talk to her, see what kind of relationship she had with her little sister, whether Jade was just using Tori as a rebound or the real deal. She had hoped it was the latter, because even if Trina was weary of Jade she couldn't deny how happy the actress made her baby sister.

And that's what scared her the most, because Tori hadn´t exactly had the best luck in the dating department and she wanted to speak with Jade about it. Yes it was nosy, yes in a way she was abusing Tori's trust and quite possibly endangering her own ass, but it didn't matter anymore, the older Vega girl decided it would be best to leave things alone and let them run their course. That was easier said than done considering what she just done. She opened the fridge's door and was looking for something that might calm her nerves, be it food or a drink, she didn't care.

A ring was heard, Trina thought if she should just ignore it or answer it, it might be Jade or someone else trying to get in touch with Tori, she could check but after how much Jade pissed her of, Trina decided not to answer or check who was calling.

Yes, she made quite a mess of things and after a while she came to the conclusion that she would tell Tori what she did, the younger teen would without a doubt be pissed at her sister for a while but Trina thought it was the best thing to do. After all Tori's anger was the lesser of two evils.

* * *

Jade kept calling Tori's cell, still unaware that she'd just been toyed with. After several tries and failure to get an answer, the actress grew very upset. She didn't understand what had suddenly gotten in the young Vega. She wasn't being herself.

"This isn't going to end this way," she fumed "Tori Vega you are going to hear me out one way or the other or so help me I'm going to cut your sister's head off!" She had to clear things out with the pop singer.

She angrily grabbed her car keys on her way out.

* * *

Trina was watching a re-run of World's Dumbest, it was a great way to calm herself, television sometimes did wonders at end of an unpleasant evening.

She figured she could wait for her sister to get home. Trina knew very well Tori would not be pleased after the news. She was going to get quite an ear full afterwards but it was better than Tori finding out from her before she met an angry and possibly homicidal girlfriend in the morning.

A powerful knocking sound from the front door distracted her from her thoughts and caused her to jump up in response.

_**"VEGA!"**_ the loud and angry voice called out from the other side of the door.

Trina's head turned sharply to the door, recognizing the voice instantly. "Jade?"

The knocking continued as Trina sat stunned.

_**"I FUCKING KNOW YOUR THERE VEGA" **_The younger teen screeched _**"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT!"**_

Well Trina sure didn´t expect this, she slowly and fearfully made her way to the door. She could actually hear her own heart beating furiously against her chest. "Aw, man," she frowned. She opened the door and not a moment sooner did her (possibly) future sister in law enter her home, if she survived.

_**"WHERE IS SHE?!"**_ Jade growled.

"Who?" Trina asked as innocently as she could.

"Don't play stupid with, Trina," Jade snarled "Where the hell is your soon to be scared shitless sister is?! We need to talk. NOW!"

Before Trina could respond, the younger girl glared at the stairs menacingly. _**"COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!"**_

"Uh Jade?" Trina tried.

The raven haired girl glared at her. "You got 5 seconds to tell me where Tori is before I use my scissors on you."

It was moments like this that Trina wished she started wearing diapers. Slowly she closed the door and said began. "Jade, please calm down"

"Where is she?" Jade asked again, moving in closer to the trembling older Vega. The glare she wore more than intimidating as she forced the girl to walk back into a wall.

"Calm down," Trina tried again.

"Where… is… she?!" Jade growled, growing inpatient.

"I'll tell you once you calm down!" Trina snapped.

_**"I'LL BE CALM ONCE I KNOW WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GIRLFRIEND SO I CAN FUCKING TALK TO HER!"**_

_"Note to self for,"_ Trina thought terrified _"Messing with Jade West, not such a good idea."_

"Jade," Trina began. "Tori's not home."

"Her phone is in the counter," Jade hissed pointing at the said object. "So don't lie to me because it won't end well for you!"

Well that certainly didn't help. Things were only going to get worse before they got better and Trina knew it. She'd better have a good explanation for the fuming actress.

"I'm not lying! She's really not home. She's out with Cat at the Lion King play."

"Strike one Trina," Jade hissed in warning.

"I'm telling you the truth, if you don't believe me then call her. She has my phone," Trina challenged.

"Why the hell would she have your phone?" Jade demanded

"Because she couldn't find hers," Trina muttered.

Uncertain whether or not to believe the older Vega, Jade walked over to grab her girlfriend's cell off the counter. She checked the phone and confirmed her suspicions. The text messages had indeed been sent from Tori's Pear phone. Jade was about to snap at Trina for lying when she remembered that Tori supposedly had Trina's cell. Keeping her eyes glued on the elder Vega, Jade dialled the number to Trina's cell phone. After two frustratingly long rings, the phone finally answered.

_"Who is this and why is your number blocked?"_ asked the familiar voice.

"Who do you think?" Jade snarled. "Where the hell are you?"

_"Jade?"_ Tori asked confused._ "I did tell you I was going with Cat to see the Lion King right?"_

"Yes I remember you told me that," Jade mocked turning away from the nervous Vega standing a few away.

_"Why are you upset?"_ Tori questioned still confused with the actress' foul mood. _"Is it that time of the month again?"_ She teased.

It usually took a lot for Jade's face to grow red with embarrassment, but such a subject like the one mentioned always seemed to hit right at home and caused her to turn bright red with both fury and discomfort.

"No!" she snapped.

Jade could hear the girl sighing on the other end of the line with defeat. _"Then what's the matter?"_ she asked with concern.

_**"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!"**_ Jade bellowed _**"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE MATTER I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING A LOT OF TEXT MESSAGES FROM YOUR PHONE AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE AN EX…"**_

She stopped mid-sentence as she realized what had happened. Dark blue eyes narrowed leering at her girlfriend's phone as she began to understand why Tori was so oblivious as to why she was so upset. From the corner of her eyes she could make out the talentless girl trying to steps away from her.

"It was you," Jade growled as it dawned on her.

Trina gulped audibly.

_"Jade? Jade? What are you talking about?" _Tori asked through the phone. Jade could barely hear Tori's faint voice on the other line. Not taking her eyes from Trina, Jade answered in a cryptic tone. "I have something to handle. Come straight to your house the moment the damn play is over, we need to talk." Not waiting for a reply, she hung up and threw the phone on the counter.

Trina couldn't help but fear for her life as the actress eyes her with such anger.

"Explain NOW!" Jade ordered.

Trina flinched. "I just…I wanted to keep an eye on Tori and make sure you weren't messing with her," she answered finally finding her voice. She straightened up remembering why she'd been on a such a mission and what had made her so upset earlier. Her brows drew together as she recalled how Jade responded to her when she believed she was Tori. It was so cold and not the way a girlfriend should be treated, especially when it was Tori.

"I don't think you should be the one upset here, Jade!" Trina challenged.

"Oh really? Weren't you the one who took my girlfriend's cell phone, pretended to be her and began to text me? Weren't you the one questioning our relationship? Because that seems like a legitimate reason to be upset, Trina." Jade snapped.

"I was doing it to protect, Tori," Trina replied with the same amount of force.

Jade laughed at that. "Protect? Seemed more like you were messing with relationship don't you think? Tori knows why I don't say the "L" word. She gets it and doesn't question it." Jade growled growing angry once more.

"Doesn't she?" Trina challenged. "Because the way it seems, and this is from having heard her and seen her upset numerous of time, that I suspect she doesn't understand, Jade! She doesn't question it because she doesn't want to lose you, but in reality you'll be the one to lose her if you don't tell her how you really feel. She loves you and you know it! So why do you treat her like shit? Why don't you give the affection she deserves from you? Cat's your friend, Tori is your girlfriend! There is a big difference. Quit being an idiot before you really lose her. Do you really think she likes being treated like crap by the person she loves, because if you do then you are seriously more stupid than I thought," Trina growled.

She really hated that Jade thought it was okay for her to mistreat Tori. It wasn't okay. She was her girlfriend for crying out loud. As much as the girl frightened her, Trina didn't want to see her baby sister heartbroken because Jade had too much pride to admit she loved Tori, too. No things had to change.

"She loves you, Jade," Trina said in a much softer tone. Her eyes remained determined as she continued to speak. "You know Tori. You know how insecure she can be at times. Do you really want her to believe she's incapable of love?" Jade made to speak, but Trina shook her head as she continued. "You're the only good thing going in her life right now, and though I love to believe she doesn't doubt her love for you, I'd only be lying. She cried herself to sleep the last time two fought." Trina recalled the night remembering how broken the younger Vega had been.

"She'd muttered some words about love and how it probably wasn't for her".

Trina couldn't allow Tori to give up, not when she knew that deep down Jade's cold bitter soul, she knew she loved Tori, too. "Don't be an idiot. Tell her the truth before she starts believing that she is truly incapable of love."

Jade pursed her lips in an even line. She glared at the girl, balancing the words the elder Vega had just said. As much as she really hated to admit it, Trina had a point. How many times had Tori told her she loved her and all she had to respond with was either a kiss or an okay? She'd be lying if she said she never saw the disappointment that crossed the young Vega's face every time Jade didn't return the words. She often chose to ignore it, but as she thought about it, it really upset her to know she was the reason Tori was often upset.

She knew Trina was right. Eventually Tori would grow tired of waiting for her to return the words and being mistreated. She wouldn't let her believe she was incapable of love. Tori was more than that, she was beautiful, talented, and loved. As much as the girl before her annoyed her, Jade had to give her props for stepping up.

The smirk that grew across the actress' lips made the older Vega shiver in fear. The look in her eye was more than menacing. Surely Jade did not like being talked to in such away and now in result she was going to kill her. Jade West was going to kill Trina Vega. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the painful impact. The sound of the actress chuckling caught her attention. Trina opened her eyes and looked at the taller girl who appeared to be rather amused. "What's so funny? Aren't you going to kill me now?" Trina asked with a trembling voice.

Jade chuckled again. "You have guts, Trina, I give you that. And no, I'm not going to kill you," she answered with a cryptic smirk. Yes Trina had a great point, but she wasn't going to get away with messing her.

"What's the fun in doing it right now when I can do it when you least expect it?" She winked, enjoying the way the elder Vega squirmed in fear.

Trina was about to speak but was cut off when the front door opened as a bouncing red head with a large bag of popcorn entered the house followed by a concerned brunette. Tori spotted the two girls, ignoring Cat's request for a cup of water.

Jade turned away from Trina with a smirk at the sight of Tori, who was walking in their direction, and met her half way.

"Jade, what happened? What did you need to-" Tori began. Jade wrapped her arm around Tori's waist, pulling her flush against her as she pressed her lips against the young Vega's in a searing kiss. Tori was taken by surprise but automatically wrapped her arms around Jade's neck in response when the kiss grew heated.

As the broke apart from the kiss Jade pressed their foreheads together. She ran her thumb gently over the toned cheekbone and stared adoringly into the auburn coloured eyes. "I love you, Tori," she whispered.

Tori eyed the actress in awe. Her mouth opened and closed in attempt to speak, only to fail. Giving up with her lack of words, Tori crashed their lips together once more. "I love you, Jade," she smiled against the actress' lips. She didn't understand what had happened to make her girlfriend have a change of heart, but whatever it was Tori would be forever thankful for it.

Trina grimaced at the way the two girls were openly showing the display of affection. It seemed like what she'd told Jade had worked, though knowing the prideful actress, she'd never admit it. Trina rolled her eyes and smiled proudly at herself. Mission accomplished, she thought as she skipped back up to her room.

Then it hit her, Jade was going to get her back… _eventually._

And she had the feeling she wasn´t going to have Tori there to protect her.

"_I'm so screwed"_

* * *

_**Heh Heh heh, is it me or is Trina just unable to get a break? After trying to help her sister, she is still gonna have a world of pain courtesy of Jade West.**_

_**What? She sometimes needs to learn the hard way NOT to get into other people's love life.**_

_**Like I said before it was hard to write for Trina but I didn't say it was my first time writing for her, so I hope I did a decent job and that my readers liked it, since I had fun toying with Jade.**_

_**Anyways please do tell me your thought, what you, liked, what you hated, etc.**_

_**I wanna thank Jasmk16**__** for being the beta for this fic as well as giving me a great way to end the story.**_

_**I also want to make it clear that the idea of Tori being "unloved" was inspired by Jasmk16**__**'s fic "Get Up", pretty dark but I recommend it.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
